Kingdom Hearts 1: A Different Fate
by Evanesence Luv
Summary: Victoria was your average High School Student before she awakens to a brand new fantasy. Things change when she clashes with Xehanort and the Organization. Seven Light, and thirteen Darkness. She will help with the bar raising against all odds with Sora and friends, and learn fate is never set in stone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Can Show You The World, Not Shining, Shimmering, Nor Splendid.

My name is Victoria (A/N: That is irl name lol) Amos Moonsparkle. My parents gave me the middle name Amos because I was super pretty, and everywhere Victoria turned she saw cheerleaders whisper about how beautiful and flawless and overwhelming about how my appearance was. I can't blame them for their ragged envy. I have a pixie cut, and cute Sakura pink hair, black lipstick, and wore a super, short-cut outfit, which showed off my extra triple D boobs. I actually modeled for Women's Magazine one time.

Tori was extremely popular, everyone loved her. She was the envy of every teen girl at this school. Sometimes I'll walk past girls and they will talk about bow beautiful I am, and every guy she walked past talked about how sexy she is. I was accepted to Harvard University, and I get to start this Fall. I got a few Scholarships for looking flawless. I'm majoring in Cosmetology when I go lol

I carried a picture of my crush, Team Captain Ricky of the Original High School football team around with me. I take pictures of him in the locker room, when he sleeps, when he is with his fiancé Miranda. I hide when I follow him around when he doesn't suspect it, but it's true love so I'm sure following him and recording him and stealing his gym shorts was okay and cute.

I gasped as Sara walked in front of me with a group of her friends...And Ricky omfg!

"H-hey Tori" sad Ricky.

"Ohey," Victoria blushed

"Just wanted 2 say u look cute today" he winked

"Thx" Victoria smiled

"Yw." Wow he was so cool + aloof. Her face turned red as tomato and his did too, all guys blush over me.

Sara was a prep cheerleader. She made a preppy pose, "Ugh, it's that, like, Victoria chick. Get away from my boyfriend." She chewed her gum preppily.

Everyone knew Victoria was too nice to be mean back and everyone stared at Tori alot cus I was perfection. She immediately burst into tears and she turned invisible cus she was sad and embarrassed since mascara was everywhere. She ran home and cried as she entered her room "She's just jellius I have a perfect figure!"

Toris phone rang so she kinda got furious and threw it at the wall and her phone broke it cus I threw it so hard lol. She walked over to the hole and answered. "hi"

"R u alright slut?" asked Ashley Tisdale (she's my dream bff irl)

"No this preppy girl tried to make me look bad school" up.

I turned on my video game cuz playing KH makes me smile. And a small tornado came outta my PlayStation "whoa wtf" I tried to grab my phone but the Playstation sucked it in along with things like my bed and my nightstand. I tried to run but it was too late and I got sucked in omfg it was scary.

The next thing ik Tori knew she was sitting a fountain she woke up in. "Hey are you ok?" said Aladdin in his poor person form. Ewwww poor people gross cus I rich.

"No I had a bad day" tori said.

Aladdin couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked and how he fell in love with her and forgot about his date w/ jazmyn. "Ur tori right?"

"Right" she nod.

"Lets take on my magic carpet" he hopped on and gave me a hand.

"Kk. Where sora at?" I asked as I got on and we traveled the world.

"Idfk _bitch_. He is out fighting heartless!" Aladdin slap Tori and then she finally figure it out: ALADDIN WAS ABUSIVE. Tori flew away mad "were breaking ill miss u. "

"I'll get you next time just you wait! Muhahahahah!" evily laughed Aladdin.

 **A/N: wow cliffhanger. I skipped half the world's cus I don't like some of them so we're starting here lol**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sora + Tori = Tora

I braided my body-length, seashore baby blue hair up and brushed its beautiful tips in ways no one could ever imagine. It turned out that Tori and Jasmine were long lost sisters but irl. Tori sighed. She couldn't get it out of her head that Aladdin tried to take advantage of her in the last chapter since Tori was helpless and scared but oh so beautiful and flawless without a doubt.

"He is such a fuckboii," Jasmine rolled her eyes, flipping her Teen Magazine. Tori immediately did not believe her eyes. Jasmine just said something rude and mean and unforgiving. And being the kind hearted soul Tori was, she gravitated into the air in Jasmine's bedroom and started going into the Avatar State.

" _UR_ _JUST_ **_JJEALOUS!_** ** _!11"_** Tori screamed bashing Jasmine through every wall of the palace until I had her over the balcony by her collar.

"He was mime first, bitch," Jasmine spat near my face glitter for blood cus it's Disney and blood doesn't exist. Jasmine immediately broke free of Tori's grip, and used sweet Arabic terrorist moves. She even had the weird native double sword Osama thing going on. We fought for minutes and we were evenly matched. But Tori could just destroy her by just slightly desiring it, because in the Kingdom Hearts world all her desires come true. She just decided to play fair for the weak.

"Wtf is going on!" Sora slapped Jasmine strutting in. "don't ever lay a hand on Tori again. She's my dream princess,"

"Ily 2" I said.

"Will you marry me, tonight?" Sora asked getting on his knees. Tori gasped even though it made no difference in the atmosphere or mattered.

"I don't know, this is all so sudden," Tori cried suicidally. Tears poured down her face, her eyes swelled with the sensation of water and anguish as she felt her heart be settled with multitaneous emotions.

"So that's a yes?" Sora started feeling her up and down.

"Mmmmm oh yeah, like that baby," Tori moaned

"U said yeah, Donald and Goofy are my witnesses," Sora stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Donald and Goofy both nodded.

"But you tricked me," I cried sexilly for no reason.

"No I didn't, pick out a dress BTW," sora said. Tori knew exactly where she was gonna go and what she was gonna wear. Sora waved as he walked away full of joy and happiness and Tori filled with sniffles and sadness cud she was sad.

Jasmine stood there with her arms crossed. "Can we continue our fight now?"

Tori smirked as her hair turned yellow as thunder and waves of electricity came out and she made a force field to protect herself of any damage and a few clones and laser vision. And she was flying around on her wings. "Kk"

Behind the bush watching was Kairi, and Jafar. Kairi was an evil red headed witch who grew up with Sora who devoted her life to pursuing him around to find out to whomever girl he decides to be attracted to, she would make their lives a dasterdly hell. Kairi wanted Sora, her ex -boyfriend all to herself. Kairi joined Jafar in helping destroy the city.

"I''ll stop the wedding between them because we can use Tori to take over. If we can get them to make up and date again, Jasmine can't marry that street-peasant," Jafar said with a bit of aggravation.

"And so Sora can be mine! Mine, mine, MINE," Kairi giggled maniacally.

Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tori entered Hot Topic (there's one in the Bazaar in the game, you just have to look super hard for it) to pick out her demonic black wiccan Vampire gown. She held Jasmines decapitated head in her hands as she had beat her sister in the ultimate battle of good versus evil, Tori being the goodest, kindest, and purest of hearts ever.

She had her eye on a long black dress with a purple tint that matched Tori's black hair. It looked so beautiful Tori dropped Jasmines head to pick it up and buy it.

It was the day of the wedding and Sora was at the palace in a tuxedo, and Jasmine, Jafar, Kairi and Aladdin sat in the front. But Tori was uber pooular so the whole city came to see the weddong. Tori ran up to Al "Wtf are you doing here"

Aladdin glared "Nm"

"Kk just sty outta the way" Tori said snappily, her orange eyes gleaming with ceriousness. She stepped on the altar with Sora.

"U look so beautiful"

"Ikr" Tori said sexilly.

Sora got close to her ear and whispered, "in a vampire" and bit her neck so she could turn too.

"Wtf sora u don't just go around biting ppl lol!" Tori joked as she turned into a super gorgeous vampire too.

"U may now kick the bride," said Jasmines fat dad who was the Gothic priest.

Before Sora went to lean in to give Tori a big tongue kiss, Jafar used his magic on Aladdin. "Kill Sora"

" ok," sad Aladdin. "Genie I wish sora was dead.

Genie popped out of the lamp and laughed maniacally fire embroidering the city. Tori was scared but super brave. Genie turned into a giant thing that was destructive and gay. He kept shooting fireballs down toward the altar. " he's going to kill Tori too?!1" Aladdin crud.

"I don't need her you egotistical swine butt," Jafar rolled his eyes reading an issue of Teen Magazine.

Before the giant fireballs could destroy the palace and hurt Sora, Tori took off into the air and deflected all of them and kicked Genie so hard in the nuts he died and she saved the day with her amazing powers. She also had invincibility, so even if a fireball hit her she would faze right through it.

"I will marry u Sora" Tori smooched and everyone awed and they left to the next world in the gummi ship and it was cool.

"Curse you, Victoria Tara Katie Annabelle Sun'Shine! I'll get you next time!" Kairi yelled


End file.
